


Poison And Wine

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love just isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison And Wine

"I don't fucking love you and I never fucking did!" Billie screams at Tre, the alcohol burning in his veins and fueling the fire of rage.

"Billie, you're drunk, come on. Let's get you up to bed." Tre says, trying to ignore the ache in his heart at Billie's words. 

Billie jerks back away from him when he reaches out to touch him. "Don't fucking touch me."

"What's wrong, Billie? What do you want here?" Tre says, frustration creeping into his voice. He hates it when Billie drinks this much. 

"I want you to fuck off. I'm so fucking sick of you, I could scream." Billie hisses, making his way unsteadily to the couch.

Tre throws his hands up. "I know you're drunk and all, but you're really starting to piss me the fuck off. I don't know what you're problem is, but you'd better get your shit together, Billie. You're sleeping down here tonight. I'm fucking done with this shit."

"Good because I'm fucking done with you. Fucking done with this relationship. Just done." Billie glares at Tre.

Tre storms upstairs and slams their bedroom door. He strips off and heads into the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as he can stand it. He stands under the spray and holds in his sobs until his chest aches with the effort and then, only then, does he let them escape his lips. 

He cries until his head throbs and the water begins to cool down. He scrubs off quickly and gets out, turning off the water. He dries off and climbs into bed, instinctively reaching out for Billie before remembering that he's not there tonight.

He buries his face in his pillow and holds his breath, fighting back more tears. He turns his face and takes a deep breath. Sleep doesn't come to him that night.

**~*~**

Billie wakes up the next morning with a pounding head and a horrible taste in his mouth. He groans when he realizes he's on the couch and still fully dressed, shoes and all. He squints at the clock on the cable box, wincing when he reads 8:21 on it. He sits up slowly and goes into the kitchen, needing Advil and coffee. 

Tre is sitting at the table, staring down into his coffee mug like it holds all the answers to the universe in it. He looks like he's had a rough night too, but Billie doesn't remember Tre being at the bar with him. In fact, he doesn't remember much of anything that night, aside from lots and lots of drinks.

He pours himself a mug of coffee and washes down two pills before sitting across from Tre. "Morning."

Tre looks up at him, eyes red rimmed and cheeks tear stained. He doesn't say anything.

"Whats wrong?" Billie asks immediately, reaching out for one of Tre's hands. 

Tre moves his hand out of Billie's reach and shakes his head. "I can't do this anymore, Billie."

"Do what? Is this about last night? What did I do? I'm sorry for whatever it was." Billie says, trying again for Tre's hand.

"Sorry isn't going to fix it, Billie. You said you never loved me and you never did. That you were done with me and this relationship. With the way things have been lately, I just can't deal with it anymore." Tre sighs.

"Tre, I was drunk. I don't mean any of that. You know I love you more than anything else in the world." Billie says, getting up and coming around to Tre's side and kneeling down by his chair.

Tre pushes his chair back and looks at Billie. "I think part of you meant it. Especially now. Things aren't getting any easier with us and it's just so hard, okay?" 

"But I love you! You can't leave me!" Billie exclaims, eyes wide.

"Billie, you might think you love me, but I don't think you do. Not anymore, at least. We don't work like we used to." Tre shakes his head. 

"We've been together for years and now you want to call it quits because things are a little rough right now?" Billie asks, anger starting to spark.

"I don't see this getting any better. Unless you can prove to me that it will, there's no reason for us to stay together." Tre smiles sadly at Billie.

"Isn't I love you reason enough? Because I do. I don't know why you're doubting that. So I said stupid, shitty things when I was drunk. I love you. I will always love you. We've had rough patches before."

"They've never felt like this before though. I don't know, Billie. I don't think we love like we used to." Tre lowers his eyes.

"You're right. I don't love you like I used to. I love you more than I used to. Where's this coming from? It can't all be from what I said last night which I'm so sorry for. I don't know why I said anything like that. It's not true." Billie reaches out again and takes Tre's hand, kissing his knuckles.

"We fight all the time now. You storm out and come home drunk and say shit like last night and I sleep alone and that's not how this is supposed to go. It's wearing me down, Billie." Tre admits, biting at his lip.

"So let's do something about it. I'll stop going out when we fight. We'll talk it out instead of yelling at each other. We'll make it work again. Smooth and easy. We can do it." Billie says confidently. 

"That's just it, Billie. I don't know if we can this time." Tre sighs again.

"Do you love me?" Billie asks, tone serious.

"Yes." There's no hesitation from Tre.

"And I love you. So we can do this." Billie squeezes Tre's hand and stands up, leaning down and giving him a quick kiss.

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Billie." Tre warns.

"It's more than enough." Billie says, looking determined.

Tre doesn't put any more argument, wanting Billie to right, but he doesn't know if they'll ever be how they once were. 

Billie swears they can fix it and Tre wants to believe him so badly, but he doesn't, not really. He'll go along with it to see if he can be proven wrong, but his lingering doubts still plague his mind.

Sometimes love just isn't enough.


End file.
